The present invention relates to a mirror assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable mirror assembly configured to allow a vehicle operator to view a grader blade and the underside of a vehicle while operating the vehicle.
Roads are conventionally constructed of various materials including gravel, asphalt, and concrete that rests atop a foundation of gravel, rocks, sand, earth, and similar loose material. During the construction and maintenance of these roads, the road and road foundation material require periodic leveling/grading in order to smooth the surface. A smooth road and road surface is desired for extending the life of the road and for the comfort of users.
A construction vehicle having a blade, commonly referred to as a grader or road grader, is often employed in a variety of tasks, including as shaping tools to grade the road materials to a specified design. These specified road designs include a variety of specification including level surfaces, inclined surfaces, cambered surfaces, ditches, and many others. In order to create the desired shape and contour, the grader utilizes a grader blade that can be generally rotated, tilted, raised, lowered, and move laterally to any number of desired positions. Typically, the blade is affixed to the underside of the grader vehicle and operably connected to a motor having the ability to control the blade positioned as desired. The blade position is highly variable and specific to each construction project. However, standard graders do not provide the vehicle operator a reflective means of viewing the grader blade while operating the grader vehicle and an adjusting mechanism for altering the viewing means position as desired.
Some attempts have been made to provide a display wherein the blade is displayed to the operator on a display screen. However, these attempts required expensive equipment such as a camera to have a wired connection with a monitor. Further, these attempts fail to provide an adjustment means directed at altering the field of view of the display. Thus, it is desirable to provide an adjustable mirror assembly that enables viewing the underside of a vehicle, wherein the mirrors are adjustably controllable via a control box.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing mirror assemblies for vehicles. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.